Resident Oro
by Yuki Neko
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin to Resident Evil Crossover! It was july, 1998, the Bravo team crashed in the mountain community of Aizu. When the Alpha team goes to investigate, they stumble upon the large estate, and enter...Resident ORO!


Author's Ramblings: Just a couple things about the story, the humor doesn't really come in until the other chapters, so please bare with me.x_X Plus, I have been on this major high of writing other fan fics, so just give me a couple days and the next few chapters should be up.review if you feel it is necessary. (Did not mention that if you don't, horrible mutant bunnies with radioactive trashcans will come after j00, f00!) -Yuki **listens to Finch and shuts up**  
  
"**.**" for thoughts  
  
Characters:  
  
Kenshin Himura - Barry Burton  
  
Kaoru Kamiya - Jill Valentine  
  
Sanosuke Sagara - Chris Redfield  
  
Saito Hajime & Aoshi Shinomori - Albert Wesker  
  
Misao Makimachi - Rebecca Chambers  
  
Makoto Shishio - Tyrant  
  
Yumi Komagata - Lisa Trevor **Only shows up in the Resident Evil for Game Cube**  
  
Shouzou - Brad Vicker  
  
Some bum off the street named KENNY - Joseph Frost  
  
Hyottoko - Kenneth Sullivan  
  
Beshimi - Forest Speyer  
  
Shikijou - Richard Aiken  
  
Hanya - Enrico Marini  
  
*** Setting Aizu: A remote mountain community had suddenly been besieged by a group of unknown murders coming upon it from the surrounding forest. Bizarre reports were beginning to spread, describing the attackers from vicious creatures, some human...some not. The victims of these attackers were reported to be...eaten.  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Are you sure that's how it goes?  
  
Sanosuke: That's what it says...  
  
Saito: Shut up and get on with it, moron.  
  
Ahem...The ALPHA team had just received a transmission from the BRAVO team fifteen minutes before. We set off to find the BRAVO team's helicopter...and found it in ruins. We also found the torn corpse of Kevin, their pilot. And...What seemed like it'd be a simple rescue turned into a nightmare...  
  
Sanosuke: Whoa guys...the writing stops there.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Kenny: Uhhh now what?  
Chapter 1  
  
Kenny looked over the wreckage one last time, and saw Kuro's body. Poor Kuro didn't stand a chance. He had a gapping hole where his eye would be. Three deep slashes lay across torn, soft flesh. What ever had killed him had also taken away chunks of meat from his arms, and stomach. Kaoru held her bokken in her hands, completely alert. Kenshin Himura stood not to far away from her, his Sakabatou drawn. Sanosuke Sagara had his huge Zanbatou carelessly thrown over his shoulder. And, the S.T.A.R.S. commander, Saito Hajime, investigated around the fallen chopper. He held his Japanese sword in his left hand almost carelessly. Smoke spilled out from the cabin of the helicopter in large choking amounts. Where could the Bravo team be? It'd only been fifteen minutes since their last transmission. What could've made them malfunction? The helicopters had been checked over only two days before this, both appeared to be fine.  
  
A faint rustling could be heard from the brush behind Kenny. Kenny cautiously turned, pointing his gun every which way.  
  
Nothing...  
  
He shook his head and looked back at the corpse of the Bravo team's pilot. **What the hell could've done this** Kenny asked himself. Of course he knew of the bizarre happenings, but were the cannibals really training attacks dogs? Or did they do this themselves?  
  
There was some more rustling behind him. More then the moment before. He could hear panting and snarling. Quickly, he turned as a dark, muscular figure jumped out of the bushes at him. Kenny gave out a blood-curdling scream as the creature brought him to the ground where three others waited for their meal.  
  
Gunshots and weak screams of pain could be heard. Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sanosuke snapped towards the noise and blitzed off in the direction of the awful screams of Kenny. Saito glances at them as they ran away, and hurriedly followed. Kaoru was the first to arrive and she froze in mid stride at the sight. Four shadowed, dog-like creatures tore at Kenny with horrible dripping fangs. She tried to close her eyes, but her body would not allow her from watching those "things" bite the life out of her friend. Kenny now lay still, no more screams were emitted. By the looks of the creatures, they could've been Dobbermanpinchers but these things didn't have fur. These monsters only had gleaming flesh and exposed muscle.  
  
One of the creatures turned. Blood dripped down its hulking flanks and a large amount of skin hung from its jaws. It looked at Kaoru with blank, red eyes. Sanosuke tugged on her arm while muttering, "Oh my god...they killed Kenny..."  
  
An Unknown Voice: YOU BASTARDS!!!  
  
Sano looked around for the voice then shrugged. Kenshin looked at the dog angrily as it lunged forward, directing itself towards Kaoru. He brought his Sakabatou down onto the creature, sending it flying towards the ground. It hit with a yelp as the other three animals looked up from Kenny's bleeding corpse. "C'mon, lets go!" Kenshin yelled. Kaoru stumbled away first, Sano directly behind her, and Kenshin took up the rear. The muscular frames of the dogs followed closely behind and more howling could be heard from different directions.  
  
Kaoru's legs were giving out. She was becoming more afraid then she ever had in her life. Almost more afraid even then the time when she thought Kenshin would once and for all return to becoming a wanderer. Her foot caught hold of an exposed root. It twisted and sent her sprawling to the ground. Sanosuke quickly helped her up, "Hurry lil' missy!", and continued to run. Kenshin grabbed hold of Kaoru's arm, beckoning her to hurry forward. The creatures were nearly nipping Kenshin's ankles now.  
  
Saito saw the three running towards him. He didn't seem the least bit surprised that Kenny wasn't amongst the group. Sano turned around to see the dogs almost able to bite the back of Kenshin and Kaoru's legs. He swung his Zanbatou at them, sending the creatures flying backwards with the force. "Moron, look out!" Saito yelled at Sano as a dog pounced at Sanosuke from out of the bushes. There was no time to react. Saito had to think fast. Swiftly, he assumed Gatotsu 2 stance and charged at the dog.  
  
The creature let out a muted yelp of pain as Saito's Japanese sword pierced through it's bulky leg. Sano sweat dropped and stared with wide eyes at the dog, still trying to bite his face, "You moron! Back to the 'copter now!" Sanosuke nodded and ran again, still not liking to be called moron. He would have to wait to get his revenge for that. Kenshin let Kaoru go on in front of him, they were about half way to the helicopter. Damn...I really hate those things. **How the hell do they fly? Kaoru says it's an engine. Pff..yeah right...engine my ass! It's spooked!** Sano thought as he ran towards the chopper. It's blades already spinning. Saito quickly swung his sword as the dog flew to the ground, freeing the blade from its gummy flesh. He followed suit, running behind Sanosuke.  
  
As the S.T.A.R.S. approached the copter, Kenshin could see Shouzo's frightened expressions with the green lights from the control panel shinning against his chisled face. He was trying to yell something, but his voice was drowned out by the noise of the engine. Just as Kaoru reached for the railing to climb in, the chopper lifted up off the ground. Shouzo's expression looked grim as he frantically clawed at the controls. "WHAT THE HELL?! SHOUZO!!!" Sanosuke yelled.  
  
They were left to die.... 


End file.
